


Release

by butterscotchnotebook



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Depression, Gen, Not Beta Read, Sad, Sadness, Under 1.000 Wordcount, Wordcount: 100-1.000, migraines, red team - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterscotchnotebook/pseuds/butterscotchnotebook
Summary: Sometimes you just have to let it all out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short little doodad in which Snipes hasn't had a very good day.  
> I think I can safely call this my first finished story of 2017.  
> This is not beta-read, please point out any spelling or grammar mistakes I may have made. I would be much appreciative of any feedback you gave me.

           Pounding. Oh god, his head was pounding. The noise of the eight other men he lived and worked with was deafening. He can't hear himself think. Gotta get out. Too damn loud and hectic.

           He makes for his room as soon as he's able. The sound is more distant now, and he is able to think, somewhat clearly. The pounding hurts, it hurts so much. It won't stop, a persistent little parasite that just refuses to leave him well enough alone.

           He falls onto his bed, and sighs, relieved. Peace and quiet. That is, until he hears a knock at the door. It is a gentle rapping, and he has half a mind to smack the person doing it. He instead lets them in, with an annoyed grunt. It's the team's doctor, Ludwig.

           He is concerned (how odd) and he instantly regrets opening the door. They were about to get into a talk about something serious, and that was the last thing the poor man had wanted to go through, especially in his current state of mind.  
"Herr Mundy, are you well?" Ludwig asks, very quietly, as he comes in and closes the door. His spectacles are sat askew on his nose, though Ludwig doesn't seem to notice. (If he did, he must not have cared, because he took them off soon after anyway.)  
"No mate, 'm fine. What do you want?" He asks simply. Make things as fast as possible, so he can get some alone time. That was the end goal; some time to himself.  
It seemed he was not going to get it this time around, at least not for some time.

           Ludwig set his glasses to hang off the neck of his sweater-vest, and sat down next to Mundy on the bed. His steel-blue eyes seemed to bore into his soul; it was mildly terrifying to say the least, if you did not know him.  
"I can tell something is going on with you. If you are having some trouble, Herr Mundy, you can come speak to me. I am always available to listen." Mundy contemplated these words as Ludwig rose to leave after some period of silence had passed. When the German man reached the door, Mundy got up.

           He, nor Ludwig, expected the sudden gripping hug. Mundy could not help himself; tears began to flow. He didn't know why for he was crying, but here he was. He could only hope his companion wouldn't laugh in his face and leave him there.  
Ludwig turned himself so he was able to face Sniper, and held him. He hushed and he swayed and he whispered sweet nothings to the man before him. He carded a hand through Mundy's hair and dared to press a small kiss to the man's temple. Mundy sobbed and poured his heart out to the doctor, all in a flash of emotions he didn't understand.

           Now, all Mundy could do was sniffle and occasionally hiccup. He turned a bright shade of red; he hadn't meant to do any of that. But, there was no going back on it now. He might as well face the consequences of it. He detaches himself from the German's embrace, falling on to his bed. He turns over meekly and mutters a tired "thank you."

          "It is no trouble. Every man needs to have a moment to let it all out; you are not the first, and you shall not ever be the only." He turns to leave, but before he opens the door, he takes a look at Mundy. He has closed his eyes, presumably asleep.  
Ludwig mutters, "I love you," and closes the door gently. Mundy smiles fondly and whispers.  
"I love you too, Doc."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I would very much appreciate if you left kudos! :)


End file.
